Av-Matoran
|7=white |8=}} Av-Matoran were Matoran with innate Light powers. History The Av-Matoran were the first Matoran type created, and were the prototypes of the Matoran species, as later Matoran did not possess powers like they did. They lived in underground caverns in the Southern Continent. 100,000 years ago, a group of Av-Matoran left to colonize Karda Nui. They were chosen specifically (having light powers, they were able to withstand the natural dangers of the core) to prepare the cavernous region for its future role in supplying energy for the Great Spirit Mata Nui, as well as much of the Matoran Universe inside of him. During their brief time in the core, the Av-Matoran were often harassed by Avohkah, sentient lighting bolts, who killed or injured a great deal of Av-Matoran. The threat became so severe the Toa Mata were called upon to defeat them. With this assistance, the Av-Matoran completed their mission, allowing for Mata Nui to be awakened. They left the region just prior to the Energy Storms beginning, returning to their homeland. The Av-Matoran were also known to have been the creators of Toa Canisters, one of them, an Unnamed Av-Matoran, was later driven insane when he confronted Tren Krom as, with Mata Nui taking his place, he was no longer necessary. Time Slip 40,000 years later, the Av-Matoran were spread across the Matoran Universe by the Order of Mata Nui. The reason to execute this was the Order feared the Makuta species, as beings of Shadow, could one day threaten them, as the Av-Matoran were a dangerous threat to them. This process involved teaching the Av-Matoran to alter the way others saw their armor, instead of white and gold. This was specifically taught to participants of the Time Slip, such as Takua. When this ended, the Order then erased all records and memories of the past six months from everyone, save for non-participating Av-Matoran and Order members. Return to Karda Nui Close to 59,000 years later, the Great Cataclysm occurred. Moisture formed stalactites below the Southern Continent and the Av-Matoran's home. When the Great Cataclysm happened, five of them fell from the roof of Karda Nui, taking a large group of Av-Matoran who lived above them. Also, a portion of the Southern Continent was shot up through its dome, and drifted on to Aqua Magna. This left a hole in the Southern Continent and the roof of Karda Nui, creating a waterfall of Pit Mutagen and sea water. Over the next 1,000 years, the water had not flooded the realm, as Karda Nui was so large, yet it had become the Swamp of Secrets. Now, the Av-Matoran could not escape Karda Nui or rejoin their brethren, but made a life in five new Stalactite Villages they constructed. With Kirop becoming their leader, they were free from harm save from occasional flying Rahi. Invasion of the Makuta The idyllic life of the Av-Matoran in Karda Nui did not last long. 1,000 years after "returning" to Karda Nui, the Brotherhood of Makuta had discovered a western entrance into Karda Nui, and planned an invasion. Five of the eight Makuta involved in the invasion, Antroz, Vamprah, Chirox, Mutran and Icarax shapeshifted to hold Tridax Pods full of Shadow Leeches to transform the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. In one week, four of the five villages were transformed, including Kirop, Radiak, and Gavla. This left a sole surviving village of 100 or so Av-Matoran, until they were saved by the Toa Nuva. All Av-Matoran were later moved to Metru Nui. Abilities and Traits Unlike most Matoran, Av-Matoran can be male or female. It has been confirmed that in their natural state, Matoran of Light are white and gold, like Takanuva. None of the Av-Matoran seen in the storyline have worn their natural colors. They could also shoot small light beams from their power swords and had a special power they could use when in contact with a Toa. The Av-Matoran were responsible for the construction of a few Toa Canisters, as they were built in many different places. It is said that if something were to happen to the Av-Matoran, something very bad would occur. The catastrophe would not be quite as bad as if Mata Nui died, but it would not be far behind. On a similar note, the Av-Matoran homeland was once protected until around the 2008 storyline. Known Av-Matoran *Kirop *Gavla *Photok *Radiak *Tanma *Solek *Takua - Formerly, transformed into Takanuva * An unnamed Canister Builder on Voya Nui who had been driven mad *Unknown numbers of deceased Av-Matoran - Transformed into Bohrok post-mortem, six were later transformed into Bohrok-Kal by the Bahrag *Thirteen unnamed Av-Matoran - Twelve transformed into Bohrok at an unknown location in the Swamp of Secrets, one later transformed after giving the Keystone to Toa Onua Nuva/Mistika *Several unknown Av-Matoran - Transformed into Shadow Matoran, later restored by Klakk Trivia *Av-Matoran were planned to be able to use Kanohi powers, as they were prototypes for the other Matoran. However, this idea was cut, being replaced with the ability to use special powers when linked up to a Toa. The powers revealed were originally planned to be the Matoran's Kanohi powers. *When some Av-Matoran reach the end of their lifespan, they turn into Bohrok before being teleported to their nest, but they must be destined to do so. *The Av-Matoran each had a special ability which they could only access when in physical contact with a Toa or, a Makuta. *Av-Matoran were larger than normal Matoran because of being exposed to the energies of the Core and their ability to use their Light Element. They would return to normal size if they ever leave Karda Nui. *Av-Matoran had a higher chance to become a Toa than the other types of Matoran. Despite this, Takanuva was the only Toa of Light to be seen in the main universe. See Also *Toa of Light *Bohrok fi:Av-Matoran Category:2008